The embodiment of the inventive concept disclosed herein relates to a test apparatus, and more particularly, to a bending test apparatus for flexible device.
Since a display device manufactured on a glass substrate is not bent, the reliability with respect to an electrical stress is mainly assessed. However, since a flexible device such as a display device manufactured on a flexible substrate is bent, a mechanical stress in addition to the electrical stress may be applied. Thus, it is needed to measure the reliability of a thin film deposited on the substrate or the flexible device with respect to the mechanical stress.